


Whattya Want From Me

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [18]
Category: Selena Gomez (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Paparazzi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This comes from a meme. You open up your music player and hit shuffle. The first song to come up you write a story based off that and set in the time frame of the song as well. The song I had was “Whatya Want From Me” by Adam Lambert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whattya Want From Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is from 2012.

Selena looked around at all the papz following her. Looking at her mom she bit her lip, “Maybe it was a bad idea coming out today,” she said as she moved some hair out of her face. She hated when they got followed by the papz.

Mandy looked over at her daughter, “Maybe so Sel,” she sighed eyeing her daughter. She hated that her daughter couldn’t have any privacy anymore when she went out in public. “But you need to stop being so afraid to come out baby girl,” she said reaching over and pulling her daughter close.

Smiling when her mom pulled her close Selena nodded, “I know mommy,” she said as she smiled. She still called her mom, mommy. “I can’t help it though,” she said as she sat down at a table. They had finally got in the restaurant where they would be eating lunch for the day. Taking her phone out she texted Justin briefly.


End file.
